0.1.40
Download from Google Drive Download from Armaholic 140 WARNING : SP and PM saves from previous versions aren't compatible! Tweaked : Zeus can now place (and control) individual zombies. Improved support for Marksmen DLC. Zombies now react to flashlights. Players have to remove their gasmask or special helmet to take antirads. Traders are no longer limited to their inventory space, allowing them to buy more items. Restored enemy callouts (use Discipline mod if you want to disable them completely). Tweaked enemy callouts so they don't spam radio comms. Improved distance to target detection before triggering zombie attack animations - now relative to target size. Restored OpenBag action. OpenBag action doesn't pop up in the middle of the screen anymore. Stealing (or ordering to steal) from a backpack wich belongs to a trader decreases your rating. Improved Gasmask SFX handling (vanilla breathing sounds are completely disabled while a gasmask is equipped). Improved zed Blacklist behaviour. Removed Ravage Ambiant Weather from the Tanoa demo (the vanilla simulation works best for that island). Loot system : added a few static objects for Phronk's melee weapons script. Animals killed by zombies don't yield meat anymore. Optimisations of scripted AI behaviour related to nearby zombies awarness. Tweaked damage handling for most survival actions. Damage-related data for MP saves is now more accurate. Bandit groups have higher chances to search buildings for loot. Reduced a few random timers before spawning AI groups. Various minor tweaks. Fixed : Multiple issues when selling weapons and magazines to traders. Fixed several typos in the modules tooltips. The minimum safe spawn distance wasn't correctly applied for the Ambient Zombies module. Fixed an error preventing Hordes from spawning. Fixed props and static objects spawning in mid-air (WIP : disable them if you notice framerate drops). Fixed locality issues with the Blacklist modules. Several fixes to the loot spawn and equipment pool modules. Health in the Status Displays is now more accurate. Players would become invisible to zombies when opening their inventory. Zombies unable to hit players with their inventory opened. Zombies would attack vehicles with dead crew. Fixes regarding data loading for MP saves. Error with groupLootSearch function. Zombies could damage units with "allowDamage false". New : Added a new demo mission "28 years later" - requires RHS, Iron Front LITE and Frith's Ruin addons. Added new Radiation Zone Placement module. Added a new parameter to the gear pool module defining chances for survivors to wear military grade uniforms. Added a new Safe Zone module to exclude hostile AI and/or radiations around its position. New handling of damage dealt by zombies (natively compatible with ACE,AGM,CSE,VTN and other similar modifications). Mission makers can now specify different uniforms arrays for each Horde. Added gasmask visual effects (survival module has to be present for it to kick-in). Added a new Loot Search option to the Loot Module (original script by Larrow, SFX by Evil Organ). Showcased in the Altis demo. New renegade faces by Cosmic10R && Bad Benson. Updated supported items from Iron Front LITE. Added support for Avon's FM12 gasmasks. Added support for SKN gasmasks and uniforms. The "BIS_enableRandomization" variable can be used to disable random gear on zombies. Separated settings for Hunger and Thirst rates.